


Pretty U

by haoships



Series: Love Lost, Love Found [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: Flirt. Tease. Philanderer. Player. Seducer. Heartbreaker. These are just a few of the colorful words that are used to describe Wen Junhui.OrWen Junhui may just have found his match in Xu Minghao.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Love Lost, Love Found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018782
Comments: 30
Kudos: 147





	1. You're So Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is a 2-part Junhao I want to dedicate to some of my mutuals on twitter. I can't thank them enough for showing support to my fics and giving me encouraging words when i feel completely in doubt with whatever i post on here. I know this is nowhere as good as the other fics on here but thank you for reading.
> 
> This took me 5 hours more or less to write. I am so sorry for any grammatical errors or misspelled words i am not a native english speaker. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 😊😊
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: this is not a 2 part as you can see because your girl here couldn't keep her promises. But please enjoy!!

Junhui scrunches his nose as he enters the coffee shop. You wouldn't see him in one if it was up to him. He hates coffee. He doesn't like the smell of it, not to mention the taste of it. He makes these funny disgusted faces whenever his friends would take a sip from their straw or straight from the cup. He doesn't understand why people like it very much and he thinks it's super overrated. But here he is, for the fifth time this week ordering the fifth non-coffee drink on the menu. A strawberry cream frappe.

Junhui patiently waits in line and practices in his head how he is going to order the said drink. It didn't take long before he's standing in front of the cutest guy he's ever seen.

**Let's back up to a few days ago...**

Junhui was sitting on top of the table in the gazebo waiting for his friends. He lazily leans on one elbow as he lets his feet rest on the bench while he scrolls on his twitter timeline. He hears before he sees his friends coming to the table.

Junhui looks up and sees a new face waving Jihoon and Hoshi goodbye and follows him with his eyes as he walks away.

"Who was that?" Junhui asks as he sits up.

Hoshi looks back at the boy now walking to the gates.

"Oh that? That's Minghao. I work with him in the cafe." He explains.

Junhui blinks at his friend. "You.. you work in a cafe?"

Hoshi rolls his eyes while Jihoon snickers.

"Yes? For 2 months now? Why am I friends with you?"

Jihoon catches the look on Junhui's face.

"Don't even think about it." He warns.

Junhui throws him an incredulous look. "What?" He feigns innocence.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and gave Hoshi a warning look. "Babe, put your friend here on a leash. I know that look!"

"I literally just breathed!" Junhui exclaims.

You see, Junhui doesn't have the best reputation when it comes to “mingling” with other people particularly to those he finds attractive.

_He flirts with anyone who passes his beauty standard._

_He'll butter you up nicely and make you feel like the ugliest person when he leaves you._

_He'll leave you wishing you never met him._

_He makes you think you're special when the truth is he has people lined up like side dishes to his meal._

_He's an **asshole**. _

Flirt. Tease. Philanderer. Player. Seducer. Heartbreaker. These are just a few of the colorful words that are used to describe Wen Junhui. The perception of people on him was sealed when he left the resident heartthrob Mingyu without so much of an explanation.

Oddly enough, these things did not stop some people from throwing themselves at Junhui. The experience of a heartbreak is better than none, as long as they get to say Junhui was once theirs. _Pathetic_ , his friends think. _But hey, to each their own._

If you will ask Junhui's friends, they'd tell you he's a nice guy. He is all those things mentioned above (there are too many accounts proving so to even attempt to put out the fire) but he's definitely not THAT bad of a person. He's sweet. He's very nice. He's always a reliable friend. But they would still _not_ let their sisters or brothers date Junhui if they had one. Which is why Jihoon's eyes are now throwing daggers into Junhui's direction. Hoshi's glad looks couldn't kill.

Jihoon is especially fond of Minghao. The Chinese guy was Jihoon's hoobae in high school and they were in the student council together. Minghao was a very reliable officer and made Jihoon's life as student council president so much easier to bear. When Jihoon found out that Minghao is going to attend the same university he goes to, he was ecstatic!

So, **_no_**. Jihoon will not let Junhui be anywhere near his favorite dongsaeng.

**Back to the present...**

Junhui smiles sweetly at the guy behind the counter and his smile got wider when it was reciprocated. The smile didn't last long though when he saw Hoshi walks up behind Minghao and tells him it's time to take his break.

"Good afternoon. Can I take your order?" Hoshi offers a sweet smile.

Junhui _glares_ at him.

"I'll have a grande strawberry cream frappe please." then in a whisper _"What the fuck?"_

Hoshi smiled his generic customer service smile.

"That'll be 6,000₩." then whispers _"Jihoon won't let me live."_ smiling apologetically this time.

"I just wanted to see him is all." Hoshi hums in acknowledgement as he swipes the card in the reader. He hands back his card and receipt. "And you did. Mission accomplished." Hoshi then leaves to take care of his order while a different barista takes over the counter.

Junhui sits at the bar by the food display and was taking a sip of his strawberry frappe thinking how today's visit was a total bust. He didn't get to talk to Minghao (even if its only Minghao asking him for his order and swiping his card before handing him his receipt and "Have a nice day!") and Jihoon _has just walked_ in the cafe. He sees Jihoon scowl at him and braced himself for some interrogation that is possible to happen.

The smaller guy took a sit at the bar beside him.

"Hi _Wen_. Fancy seeing you here." Jihoon greets unamused.

Junhui notices the now familiar head of dark brown hair coming out of the staff room before speaking.

"Hi Jihoon! Great to see you! What are you doing here?" Junhui's melting honey voice is a little louder than Jihoon is used to. Jihoon's eyes widen as Junhui pulls him in a quick hug.

"Oh? Jihoon hyung!" Minghao came with a tray of freshly baked cookies and starts to neatly arrange them in the food display. "I did not expect to see you here today?" He added with a smile.

Junhui felt a stampede of butterflies in his stomach wildly fluttering away.

He felt a rush of heat run from his neck up to his head.

 _He is so pretty_. He thinks.

"I'm just waiting for Hoshi to finish his shift. We're going on a supply run." Jihoon explains smiling at the younger.

"What time does you shift end?"

"In another couple of hours." Minghao answers with a smile of his own.

Junhui clears his throat, lightly nudging Jihoon to the side. Jihoon rolls his eyes but pinned Junhui with a glare right after.

Junhui gives Jihoon the kicked puppy look. Jihoon takes a deep breath before rolling his eyes again.

"Hey Hao, this is Junhui. Junhui, this is Minghao." Jihoon gave Junhui a warning look. A look that Junhui only sees on Jihoon when he's about to give Hoshi a solid berating he'd wished he'd never done or said what he did.

Jihoon may be tiny but the man is hella intimidating.

Junhui smiles as he stretched out his hand to Minghao. Minghao hesitantly shook his hand and offered him a tiny smile.

Junhui is genuinely confused. Normally, when he is introduced to someone, he gets VIP treatment. Free drinks, free food, offers to do his homework, _phone numbers._

 _Huh_. Junhui thought. Did Jihoon already ruin his chances with Minghao by giving him a Brief Introduction to Wen Junhui flashcards or something?

Minghao excuses himself when Hoshi joins them already changed into his casual shirt, strap of his backpack hanging low on one shoulder and ready to leave.

"Hi babe!" Hoshi greets kissing his boyfriend on his temple as he stood up.

Jihoon gave Hoshi a knowing look. Hoshi's face shifts in an instant.

"Babe I swear I didn't know he was coming here!" Hoshi explains, hands up as if in surrender.

Jihoon turns back to Junhui and squints his eyes. "You better not try anything funny or that will be your last." The smaller guy warns before turning to leave.

Jihoon waves at Minghao who is now refilling the straw dispenser before he walks out. Hoshi gives him an apologetic look before following his boyfriend out the door.

Junhui sits there, eyes on the door even after his friends are long gone.

"What did you do?" A soft melodic voice cuts through his stupor.

Junhui turns to see Minghao already giving him a pitying smile.

"I... I uhhhh.." he stutters.

Junhui took a sip of his forgotten drink before he tries again.

"I uhh.. I didn't do anything?"

Minghao smirks.

"Are you asking me? Or are you telling me?"

 _Damn. Even his smirk looks pretty_.

"I've known Jihoon hyung long enough to know that look." Minghao says, squinting his eyes. "I don't know what happened, but you're treading on dangerous waters." He says, wiping the bar clean. "But good luck!"

Junhui looks at him as he turns his back and stood behind the counter when more customers come in. He watches him smile as he greets each customer. He jokes with some, probably the regulars and he thinks he had a mini stroke when he heard Minghao giggle.

He didn't know how long he sat there for, just observing Minghao like a creep. Apparently, someone thinks the same.

He finds Minghao standing in front of him with his hands across his chest.

"What?" Minghao asks glaring at him.

Junhui blinks.

"W-w-wwhat what?" He stutters.

Minghao lets out an exasperated sigh before he answers.

"You've been watching me." His reply was curt.

Junhui blinks as he appraises his situation. Minghao looks less friendly now.

"I...uh.."

"Don't even try to deny it. Even my co-workers noticed you staring like a creep." Minghao said under his breath but loud enough so only Junhui could hear.

Junhui panics. He has never been confronted like this before. He's never had someone stand before him with their arms crossed, eyebrows scrunched and with a biting tone that is not Lee Jihoon.

Everything is new to him and he _kinda_ likes it.

Junhui squares up his shoulder and lets a smirk bloom on his pretty face.

"When are you getting off? I'd like to take you out for dinner."


	2. Normally I'm Not Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui does a lot of new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this will be a 2-part thingy but im a girl and i change my mind a lot. So this may be a 4-part thingy instead. There's just so much i want to happen to this universe now i just hope i dont regret it in the end. 
> 
> Thank you for your nice comments! Im crossing my fingers hoping i did not disappoint you with this chapter. 
> 
> Is this still okay?
> 
> ☆☆☆

"No."

"I know this great pizza pl..." then it registers. "I'm sorry, _what_?" Junhui blinks 100km/hr. He must have heard wrong. Nobody has ever said no to Junhui. (Okay that's a lie. Lee Jihoon says no to Junhui all the time but that's LEE JIHOON!)

Minghao raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You heard me."

"You're kidding, right?" Junhui smirks. _Nobody says no to Wen Junhui._

The slightly shorter male scoffs.

"Do I look like I'm kidding to you?" Minghao asks leaning over the counter.

Junhui was flabbergasted. Floored. Astoundingly astonished! He never thought that day would come when he, _Wen Junhui_ (we get it! 🙄) would meet someone who will not only show him indifference but straight out reject him. He has never had anybody challenge him (consciously or not) in this aspect of his life.

His insides were shaking, his confidence wobbled. BUT! Junhui is one of those who never backs out of a challenge and this _looks_ like a challenge to him.

So with every fiber of confidence he still has in his body, he leaned in to meet Minghao's eyes to accept the unspoken challenge and said in his most alluring voice

"You will change your mind one day. I will make you."

Junhui leans back took last sip of his now watery drink and walked to the exit but not before giving Minghao a playful wink.

He was out the door when he stops pretending that he's okay. He mutters under his breath as he walks away from the cafe thinking _Wow. What the hell is going on?_

A lot of firsts is happening right now and he thinks his head is going to burst. 

_**I just got rejected**. _His pride was hurt. Severely wounded. Chewed up, stepped on, fed to the wood chipper, but nobody needs to know that.

He tries to convince himself that it's okay. He's just _one_ guy. There are a lot of others out there who would be more than happy to have him. But then again he thinks, the _only_ guy he ever really showed interest to first, just straight out said no to his offer for dinner. 

_This is not how this will end Minghao. I will not lose this fight._

And with this new resolve, he held his head up and walked the rest of the way _the only way a Wen Junhui knows how_ ** _. A confident prince._**

The next day was no different. Junhui goes to the cafe and sees Minghao on the same spot, behind the register. He doesn't miss the way some of the cafe staff look at him but _whatever._ He came for one person and one person only. Even if that person probably hates his guts.

"You're here again." Minghao deadpans. "You don't even seem to like coffee."

"I don't like coffee. But I do like seeing you. Like, a lot." Junhui answered without even batting an eyelash. He's smooth like that. 

Minghao squints his eyes but there is nothing he could do to stop the blush now creeping up his face. 

Junhui did everything he could to stop the squeal he was sure he was about to let out at the sight, especially when the tips of Minghao's ears became ridiculously red.

Junhui decides he won't torture the guy today and left right after he got his order. He saw him and that should be enough for now. Besides, he didn't think Minghao would miss him if he sees him all the time.

Junhui spots Minghao walking into the library the next time he sees him. And like the creep that he now thinks he is, he follows him.

By the time he gets inside, he sees Minghao already seated on a long table closest to the reception desk where Jihoon sits.

He pulls his hoodie over his head and speedwalks his way over to Minghao's table. He's glad Jihoon is too busy checking out books for the students crowding his work space that he was able to slip past Jihoon without him noticing. _Little victories are just as sweet as the big ones_ , he thinks.

He walks up to Minghao's table and pulled out the chair right across him. He puts his bag on the table and leans his head on his hand propped up on the table as he sits. Minghao did not pay him no mind.

He sat there observing him. Taking him all in. He observes as Minghao's eyebrows furrow or how he sticks out the tip of his tongue or how he twirls his pen between his fingers when he thinks. How he pushes his eyeglasses up with his middle finger when it slides too far down his nose.

He doesn't know how long he's been looking at him until he feels his back ache from leaning on the table for too long. He sat up straight to stretch a little when Minghao looks up.

Minghao's eyes widened when he sees Junhui.

_Wow he really didn't know I was here the whole time?_

"Hi." Junhui greets with a sweet smile.

Minghao just rolls his eyes and went back to finishing his homework.

Junhui did not miss the looks he got from some other students sitting close by but he ignored them. They can stare all they want, he doesn't care. All he cares about is how to make this boy sitting in front of him stop ignoring him and his glorious existence.

It must have been an hour since he sat there just being a creep. He silently applauds Minghao's resistance to his charm. At least he now knows Minghao isn't after his looks not like all the other ones.

He watches Minghao as he reaches for his water bottle only to find it empty. Minghao sets the water bottle down and just went back to whatever it is that is taking so much time. He sees Minghao wet his lips and he couldn't just let it be.

Junhui takes out his wallet and his phone and went straight to the vending machine just a few tables over.

"What a stupid boy. Is he gonna thirst himself to death?" he mutters to no one but himself as he punches the button for his choice of drinks.

He went back to the table where Minghao is still slouched over his books and notes. He sets two bottles down with a soft thud, water and an apple juice.

Minghao looks up to him with questioning eyes.

"You're thirsty." He offers as an answer.

"Of course you'd know. You've been staring for an hour." Minghao deadpans.

Junhui fights a light blush from creeping up his neck.

"And you ignored me the whole time. _Unbelievable_." Junhui mocks.

Minghao rolls his eyes and went back to making out with his notes.

Junhui grabs the water bottle he got from the vending machine and twists the cap open. He shoved it ever so lightly to Minghao's hand. Minghao looks up to him with a raised eyebrow.

Junhui takes a breath before he speaks.

"Drink up. You'll shrivel."

Minghao stares at him as he grabs his stuff and walked to the exit.

Junhui sees Minghao from the glass window holding the water bottle, looking at it. He smiles when Minghao takes a tentative sip.

Minghao looks up from behind the counter to greet the new customer. He frowns when he sees Junhui.

"Hi Minghao!" He greets cheerfully.

"Good afternoon. Are you ready to order?" He asks cleaning imaginary lint on his apron.

Junhui pouts. "That's no way to greet a customer. Is your manager around?"

Minghao's eyes comically widened. Junhui celebrates this win in his head as he tries to keep a straight face.

Minghao's lips stretches to a forced smile and tries again.

"Good afternoon. Are you ready to order?"

Junhui clicks his tongue and sighs but he smiles.

"That is so fake but that’s better."

Minghao glares at him at that.

Junhui just marvels in the attention he's getting from the boy in front of him although admittedly he would prefer if he wasn't glaring.

"I'll have a grande choco chip frappe please and two cookie dough cupcakes."

Minghao rings up the order and took the card that was being handed over. "Oh! Also a tall hot green tea. But can I ask to have that prepared before I leave? The cookie dough cupcakes too. If that's okay?" He asks nicely.

"Sure. That's 17,000₩ in total." Minghao answered

Junhui smiles. "Swipe away." Junhui took a sit at his usual spot waiting for Minghao to prepare his drink. This time he tried not to stare at him as he makes his drink. He busies himself with his phone until his drink is right in front of him.

"Let me know when you need your other orders prepped." Minghao says before he returns to his post behind the register.

Junhui takes a glance at Minghao from time to time. He strains his ear whenever Minghao smiles sweetly to his customers and smiles to himself when everything just seems casual. Although he finds it really hard not to stare at times. _He’s just so pretty_.

It took him days to convince Hoshi to talk to him about Minghao. He bribes Hoshi with game nights, movie tickets for date night, meals, free reign on Junhui's notes where they share classes. Hoshi finally breaks on day 8. He found out that Minghao is also Chinese (not that he doesn't already know that, Minghao is a Chinese name through and through), that Minghao takes up Art History and used to be in a dance group with Hoshi in high school, that he reads a lot, that he's never been in a relationship (a complete surprise), that he's insecure in so many ways (this really bothered Junhui because the more he knows about Minghao, the more he is drawn to him), that he has an overprotective bff named Joshua, that his favorite drink is hot green tea and that he always takes one after shift before he heads out to class.

He's been distracted with these thoughts that he didn't notice the time just flew by. He checks his wrist watch and smiles when he realized _it's time_.

He stood up and walked up to the counter where Minghao is counting the bills.

"Hey Minghao, can I have the rest of my order prepared please?" He asks nicely.

Minghao just nods his head and says "Sure!" before he turns his back on Junhui.

Junhui was out the door when Minghao's done with his order and finds a note by the cash register.

_Minghao, Make sure to eat everything. Enjoy your cup and good luck in class! 😊_

_Junhui._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @haoships on twt for update notifs
> 
> Be safe everyone 🤗
> 
> Thanks again for reading! 🌟⚡🌟⚡


	3. I Can't Take It No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao has a say in this too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends, forgive me if this stretches out. This was really originally planned as a 2 chapter thing but I can't seem to write anything more than 2.5k a chapter so..idk.. i don't see this going kore than 5 chapters so it should still be good? Idk? Lemme know what you think?
> 
> i'm trying to update this and my gyuhao au alternately i dont wanna keep my readers waiting too long because i dont like waiting too long for updates too because i tend to start all over again and it sucks when you thought you've caught up but then you discover its discontinued so yeah. I just rambled.
> 
> ⭐⭐⭐

Minghao looks up from behind the register to greet the new customer. His face falls when he sees the one and only Wen Junhui.

"Hi Minghao!" Junhui greets him smiling widely.

It's been days now since he told Minghao that he will change his mind about dinner. Minghao rejected his offer for dinner because 1) he wouldn't stop staring! His co-workers are torn between finding it creepy and endearing. There's nothing threatening about the way he looks at Minghao. But who does that? Just stare at someone? 2) he's the resident playboy. He's heard so many things about Junhui that is not really helping in his favor right now. 3) Junhui is a campus figure. Despite all these bad adjectives about him, there's no denying that his beauty is out of this world. What would someone like him see in someone like Minghao? A plain, naive full time student, part time employee? If anything, he is convinced that this is some sick game Junhui is playing and he will not play along. 4) Lee Jihoon. That's it. He's heard Jihoon talk about Junhui and it scares him. Jihoon by no means discredited Junhui. If anything, Jihoon is one of those who tries to shift people's perception of him by saying he is not a bad guy. He's a good and reliable guy. He once said those people he dated didn't keep him interested long enough and it's not his fault and Minghao is not going to be part of that statistics.

So, **no**. Minghao will not set himself up for a heartbreak even if it's the first one.

_The best defense is always a good offense._

**Let's back up a little...**

Minghao hears about Junhui before he even met him. They have common friends but it was really his reputation that somehow introduced him to the guy. He's a player. He likes beautiful people. He has girls and boys following him left and right.

He didn't know Junhui _is_ Junhui when he started coming to the cafe. For five straight days, this guy has been coming to the cafe and orders anything BUT coffee. He sees him scrunch his nose often as if he doesn't even like the smell of the place which is weird because why come here if you don't even like it?

Imagine the surprise when Jihoon introduced the guy as THE Wen Junhui. He just knew him as a new customer (not to mention he only gives "Jun" when asked for his name for the cup). Now that he thinks about it, he never knew what Junhui looked like despite having common friends. He chalks it up to being busy balancing school and work. And he would just really prefer to sleep if he doesn't have work and has already caught up with everything that has something to do with school.

Imagine the _bigger_ surprise when THE Wen Junhui asked him out to dinner.

You see, Minghao is the _polar_ opposite of Junhui.

_He's very shy and he keeps to himself most of the time._

_He just work and studies..and sleeps._

_He's never dated anyone._

_He doesn't think he's good enough for anyone which is sad because he's really cute._

_He's sweet. Protect this kid!_

Sweet. Innocent. Naive. Pure. Guileless. Virtuous. These are some of the few words to describe Xu Minghao.

**Present**

Junhui flashes him his million dollar smile.

Minghao remains unamused.

"Good afternoon. Are you ready to order?"

Junhui frowns and lectures him about good customer service. He even _threatened_ to call his manager!

Minghao learns that there are still a few words people missed about him.

Persistent. Tenacious. Persevering. Determined are a few of them.

It's been a whole week since Junhui asked him to dinner. A whole week of Junhui visiting his workplace ordering anything BUT coffee. Sometimes he wonders if he comes on his day off too.

He comes to the cafe so often he's turned some of Minghao's work colleagues into allies.

_"He's not so bad."_

_"Just give the boy a chance!"_

_"Just because you're going to dinner doesn't mean you're dating."_

Yesterday, Junhui finds him in the library only to watch him. He didn't notice at first but you can only ignore something or someone for so long. And when he left, he left him with something to drink.

And now here he is. Ordering two drinks and two cupcakes. He thought Junhui would have everything for take out until he asked to only serve him his cold drink and the rest to be prepared before he leaves.

As curious as he is, he kept the questions to himself and simply told Junhui to let him know when.

To Minghao's relief, Junhui is a little bearable today. He kept his head down playing with his phone. There will be times when Minghao would catch him stealing glances at him but it was not as bad compared to before.

Minghao looks at the time on the screen in front of him as he counts bills and sighs in relief when he sees he's only have about 10 minutes til the end of his shift. When he looks back up, Junhui was already looking at him.

"Hey Minghao, can I have the rest of my order prepared please?"

Minghao simply answered with "sure!" and started on it. He packs the cupcakes after heating them while the tea steeps in the cup. He added two honey packets in the take out bag and was surprised to see no Junhui when he turns around.

A pink sticky note by the register caught his eyes.

 _What the hell does he think he's doing?_ He thinks.

He pockets the paper and contemplates whether or not to bring "Junhui's treat" with him to class.

 _Hey it's free. Might as well_.

The next time he sees Junhui, he spots him first.

Junhui was sitting in the gazebo fiddling with his phone.

"Junhui hyung" he said sitting down across the other Chinese guy.

Junhui looks up and was clearly surprised that Minghao approached him first. Minghao did not miss the corner of Junhui's lips turning up to either a smile or a smirk.

"What are you doing?" Minghao asks.

Junhui's smile turned into a confused puckering of lips.

"W-what..what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Junhui scrunches his eyebrows thinking.

Minghao lets out an exasperated sigh.

"The drinks in the library. The green tea. The cupcakes." He enumerates. "What do you think you're doing?"

Junhui was clearly taken aback if his bulging eyes are anything to go by.

To anyone's ears it would sound like Minghao is being an ungrateful bitch but that's the least of his concern. Junhui has to stop.

"I just.. "Junhui's eyes darts out in all directions and saw some people shamelessly ogling.

Minghao saw the shift in Junhui's demeanor. And he thinks he's going to lose this one. Junhui's gonna stick up his nose and deny everything in front of all of these people. _What was I thinking? Why would I embarrass myself like this?_

And as if that wasn't bad enough, people starts whispering.

_"Wow. The nerve."_

_"Who does he think he is?"_

_"As if Junhui would waste his time on a plain guy like him."_

Minghao thought this may be a good time to have a heart attack. An alien invasion. **Armageddon**.

"What are you all looking at?" Minghao looked up to see Junhui's eyebrows scrunched up. "If you must know I've been rejected and yes it sucks and I'm sorry to everyone I dumped before I didn't know what it was like until now. Happy?"

Junhui rolls his eyes at just about everyone.

Minghao can only blink his. _Well that was unexpected._

"What's going on here?" Jihoon asked as he approaches the two. Hoshi hot on his trails.

"Nothing." Minghao answers despite the buzzing sound form some of the spectators' whispering.

Jihoon gave everyone the stink eye and it's all it took for people to go back to minding their own damn businesses.

Jihoon just squints his already small eyes at the two as he tries to weigh the situation but decided not to get too involved. If Minghao says its nothing, then it's nothing. He'll come talk to him he needs to.

Minghao stood getting ready to leave when Hoshi pulls him back.

"Where are you going? How about you join us for dinner? We're getting pizza." Hoshi throws him a hopeful smile.

"Can Joshua hyung come? I told him I'm meeting him after class." Minghao asks after thinking for a bit, smirk dancing on the corner of his lips.

Jihoon's small eyes doubled in size at the news. They didn't know he was coming to town. 

"Please! It's been a while since we all got together!" Jihoon practically squeals which is very not like him.

Junhui leans in as if reminding everybody _I'm still here_.

"Am I still invited to this dinner? Pizza was my idea?" He said staring everybody down.

Hoshi smiled sheepishly. "Ohh.. we forgot about him.." he said pointing a finger at Junhui.

 _Great_. Minghao thinks.

Minghao watches as his best friend and Junhui stare each other down. He sent Joshua a text telling him that Hoshi and Jihoon invited them to dinner and he felt Joshua's excitement thru his reply.

And now here they are, waiting for their large pepperoni and cheese and the two having a staring contest.

Minghao hasn't seen his best friend in months. Joshua goes to a different college specializing in the medical field and he missed him. This has been the longest he has not seen his best friend and they will make the most of the week that Joshua is able to spend with him and their other friends.

"Who did you say this guy is?" Joshua asks Minghao, eyes not leaving Junhui.

Minghao sighs. "Junhui. It's Junhui. He's Jihoon hyung and Hoshi hyung's friend."

Junhui gasps faking offense as he places his hand over his heart.

"You wound me Minghao. I thought we were past the strangers stage."

Minghao rolls his eyes.

"You're only past the creep stage."

"And you invited him to dinner?" Joshua asks Minghao incredulously.

Junhui scoffs.

"Excuse me. _Who_ invited _who_?!"

"Who invited _you_?!"

"I started this dinner! You wouldn't be here if not for me!"

"It's pizza! It's not that special!"

Joshua nd Junhui bickers like children and it's gonna take so much energy to keep them from going at each other's throat so Minghao tries not to get in between.

"Stop bickering like four year olds!" Hoshi has to literally pull Junhui back down to sit.

Jihoon chuckles in disbelief. Minghao doesn't blame him. He may not know Junhui but everybody else in the table know Joshua. Joshua is a sweet, soft, perfect gentleman and it is kinda funny seeing him like this.

Seeing his best friend trying to straighten his shirt after that almost catfight did nothing to help him stiffle a laugh. So he laughed. It did not take long before both Jihoon and Hoshi join in.

Junhui and Joshua looked at them like it was _them three_ that's embarrassing them and not the childish fight earlier.

Minghao wipes a tear away thinking this is gonna be a long, interesting night.


	4. Pills For Cold, Meals For Hunger, Me For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we're going somewhere
> 
> Chapter title taken from a verse in Pretty U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! As I am trying to keep my promise of keeping this to a maximum of only 5 chapters, here's a 4k word vomit for everyone.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! This is the most i've got for any of my works. 😍😍
> 
> Comments/kudos are definitely still welcomed and appreciated 😊😘
> 
> OR scream at me on twitter 😅
> 
> P.S. i'm sorry about the ugly formatting for the text exchange part. Dunno what to do with it. 😪

Junhui rolls his eyes as he watches Joshua sling his arm over Minghao's shoulder.

_The fuck do they think this is? Some romantic movie?_

They're walking back to campus after dinner and Junhui can't just stop being pissed. He knows he doesn't have any right to. The guy is Minghao's best friend. This is the guy that he needs to get on his side if he wants anything with Minghao BUT! Whenever they get too close, or their skin touch, Junhui burns with something he's not sure what to call.

Junhui studies the new guy and couldn't help but feel a little... competitive. He is in no way insecure especially in the looks department. He's tall. He has a high pointy nose. He's been told his eyes are really pretty especially when he smiles. He knows he has a good chance of winning over Joshua if it's just that. But it's not.

And the crazy thing is, it's been established again and again over dinner that they are best friends. Have been since childhood being neighbors and all.

Junhui feels an elbow to his side and sees Jihoon looking at him, eyebrows scrunched. Hoshi walking next to him holding his hand.

"Stop being so loud I can hear your thoughts from here."

"Jesus. Just how long has it been since they've last seen each other? They act like Joshua's been to war."

Hoshi chuckles as he wraps his own arm around Jihoon's shoulder.

"Wait. I don't recognize that tone. Is that jealousy I'm hearing?"

 _So this is what being jealous is like_.

Junhui clears his throat.

"Right. As if." He mumbles.

Jihoon's lips pull up to a smirk.

"I'm glad you're not jealous. I mean, I can only imagine how sleepless you will be since Joshua's staying at Minghao's the whole time he's in town."

Junhui froze on his track.

"H-he..he's w-wwhat?" He asks blinking a mile an hour. And as if the gods are mocking him, he hears Minghao call out to them.

"This is our stop."

Junhui whips his head over to where Minghao is and he sees them standing at the bottom step of one of the student villas.

The couple walks up to Minghao and Joshua and hugged them both a good night. Hoshi did the same.

Junhui was still frozen in the same spot, mouth agape.

"Thanks for dinner guys. See you tomorrow!" Joshua called before walking up to the door.

Minghao stood there looking at the frozen Junhui.

"Is he okay?" he asked the couple.

Jihoon snorts. "He's fine. Don't worry about him. Go on up. We'll see you tomorrow." Jihoon hugs the younger once more before pushing him up the steps. Minghao waves Junhui goodbye before he disappears behind the door.

Hoshi pushes a finger to Junhui's shoulder when he's back by his side. "Dude. You okay?"

"I never thought I'd say this but.. you look awful."

Junhui looks up from the crook of his arm where he had his head resting to see Jihoon sitting across from him. They agreed to meet at _their_ gazebo after classes. Junhui only had 3 classes today. His last class concluded 2 hours ago and he's been lounging in the gazebo since then. He tried to close his eyes hoping for a little nap but the gods must be crazy having fun torturing him.

"Dude you look like you need sleep." Jihoon points out, concern laced in his voice.

Junhui sighs. "I _know_ I need sleep."

"Are you okay?" Jihoon seems genuinely concerned now.

The Chinese male stares at Jihoon before he mumbles "Yeah. Mkay."

Jihoon squints. "Were you like.. not able to sleep thinking about someone I know?"

Junhui deadpans. "You think?"

Jihoon snorts. "Because.. that would be another first." He teased. "Wow. Minghao's been really doing numbers on you huh." He added amusedly.

Junhui rolls his eyes but froze when he saw Minghao walking up to them.

_What the fuck is he limping for?_

Then a scary thought crosses his mind. His eyes went wide and was on the verge of jumping out of their sockets, heart racing when Jihoon's voice cuts through his stupor.

"Hao what's wrong?"

Minghao winced as he carefully sat down. "Slipped in the bathroom this morning."

Junhui blinks. He feels his heart slowly go back to it's normal beating. He releases a sigh of relief.

 _Of course! That's it. It's not like Minghao would just sleep around with his best friend. That would be a soooo not best friend thing to do. And_ my _Minghao isn't like that. Wait. What?_

Jihoon snaps his fingers in front of Junhui's eyes bringing him back to the present.

"Is Junhui hyung okay?" Minghao asks.

"My place's heating system broke. I couldn't sleep last night it was too cold I thought I was gonna freeze to death." His freaking mouth supplies even before his brain could process what to say.

Jihoon blinks. He may not be as charmed as Junhui wants him to be but Jihoon is a good friend who is concerned about his friend's well being.

"Well that sucks. Why didn't you call us?" Jihoon asks.

Junhui panics and just said whatever his brain supplies first this time.

"It happened in the middle of the night. I didn't wanna wake you up." Then he pouts.

Jihoon clicks his tongue, thinking.

"I wish I could just ask you to crash in my dorm but you know how tiny that is and Hoshi's already taking up half of my oxygen supply there.."

_Oh I know. Too bad you don't live in one of those bigger villas Minghao lives in._

"Maybe you can take him in?" Jihoon turns to Minghao who's eyes doubled in size.

_Wow that was easy._

"Hyung.. I.. I.." Minghao stutters, being caught off guard like that. Junhui shows a (fake) look of understanding.

"No. That won't be necessary. He has a guest already staying with him. I can't bother them with my situation like that." He mentally pats himself at the back for a solid acting.

"Oh come on Hao. Just until his heating system's back up. Did your landlord tell you when that should be fixed?" He turns back to Junhui.

"He said a couple of days. Three days tops." He answers, forcing a fake yawn out.

"Just a couple of days Hao." Jihoon asks the younger.

"Oh come on. It's okay. I can just pull on more sweaters. I'll be more ready this time." Junhui tries to look as if he was forcing a tiny smile.

Jihoon shakes his head. "No! Are you kidding me?! You can just stay in our place. I'm sure Hoshi won't mind. It's just for a couple of nights anyway."

 _Damn it_.

"Are you sure?" Junhui asks anyway.

"Of course! I can help you grab some of your stuff if you want." Jihoon offers.

Junhui shakes his head instantly. "You don't have to do that. I'm still meeting a classmate in a bit, I can just knock on your door later when it's all done and I have my stuff with me." Junhui smiles a bit.

Jihoon nods. "No problem! We'll just be home. Then maybe we can grab dinner when you're all settled in."

Junhui has to admit he's feeling guilty blatantly lying to his friend like that but he also can't deny that he feels disappointed that this is not going the way he wanted.

Minghao looks at the two of them seemingly battling with himself. Junhui makes a show of resting his head on the crook of his arms closing his eyes. He feels really tired, he haven't had any sleep after all but he is still putting on a show.

"Dinner again with everyone?" Jihoon asked smiling.

Minghao nods his head. "Yeah.. yeah I'll tell him."

Junhui's settling in Jihoon's couch when there was a knock on the door. Jihoon opens the door to reveal Minghao and Joshua.

"Ready for dinner?" Joshua asked excitedly. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah! We're just letting Junhui get settled in. Do you wanna come in?"

"Junhui ğe will you be okay sleeping there later?" Minghao asks in Chinese, looking at the couch that is 3/4 his size.

This completely threw Junhui off. It has been a while since someone spoke to him in his mother tongue and he feels a blooming in his chest. He looks up at the younger and smiles.

"Yeah. It should be fine." he answers in the same language smiling.

"Are we going?"Hoshi asks as he steps out of Jihoon's room closing the door behind him.

"Yeah! We're just waiting for Junhui to settle down."

Junhui blinks. He didn't think he was invited to this dinner.

"You're waiting for me?" He clarifies.

"Of course. It's dinner." Jihoon looks at him as if it's the most obvious answer to his question.

Junhui shakes his head. "Oh no. I'll be okay here. I already crashed your dinner party last night. It would be nice if you could just catch up without a complete stranger." He explains.

Jihoon looks at him. Junhui just flashes him a smile.

Now, Junhui is playful most of the time, sly even. But what people don't normally see on a daily is his sincere side. And this is one of those times.

Jihoon nods his head. "We'll bring you something to eat when we get back." Junhui nods his head and waved them goodbye.

Junhui was curled up sleeping on the couch when they arrived.

Hoshi holding a takeout box of Chinese food went straight to the dining table to set it up for Junhui.

Minghao watches as Jihoon walks over to the couch to wake Junhui up. He stirs a little then slowly sat up when he feels eyes on him.

"How was dinner?" He asked, sleep apparent in his voice.

"We had Chinese. Here! I've set it up for you. Come and eat." Hoshi pipes from the small dining table a few steps away from the couch.

Junhui stands and walked to the table where the food is waiting. His face brightens up when he sees the food.

"I hope you like mala soup ğe." Minghao says in a soft voice, just a couple of steps behind him. Junhui turns his head and gave Minghao a grateful smile.

"This reminds me so much of home. Thank you Haohao." He answers as he sits down and takes a small sip of the soup.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about but you should really eat that before it gets cold." Jihoon suggested. Hoshi pulls Joshua to the couch and they turned on the video game they said they would play once they get back at Jihoon's. Jihoon joining them a few beats later.

Minghao sits at the chair across Junhui. He opened up the box with the mantou and pushed it in front of Junhui.

"Is this what you guys had too?" Junhui asked as he dips the steamed bun into the soup.

Minghao chuckles. Junhui thought he was going to have a stroke.

"The hyungs were too scared to try it. I wanted to have it but I wouldn't be able to finish everything."

Junhui got up from his seat and took out a clean spoon from the counter drawer.

"Here.." he hands the spoon to Minghao. "There's a lot to share" Junhui pulls his chair to the side so he's not sitting too far from the younger. He also pulls the soup container closer to them.

Minghao smiles and dips his spoon in the soup. Junhui watches as he took his first sip and smiles fondly when he sees Minghao's expression.

 _I could get used to this_. He thinks.

"I have a question." Minghao asks while they were clearing out the table. The two have only been speaking in Chinese since they got back from dinner.

"What is it Haohao?" Junhui sees Minghao blush at the nickname even though this isn’t the first time he's called him that.

"Why do you give me everything in pairs?" Junhui furrows his eyebrows, not understanding what the younger meant.

Minghao notices the confusion so he speaks up again.

"You gave me two drinks at the library. Two cupcakes. It just crossed my mind like...literally when I asked you. No biggie."

Junhui chuckled. "Everything's better in two's don't you think? Like a 1 + 1 deal. Why buy one when you can get two?" Junhui answers nonchalantly.

Minghao snorts. "But you literally paid for two. It's not like you bought one and you got another one for free."

Junhui chuckles some more but didn't say anything. Minghao stood there waiting for a rebuttal that didn't come. He was about to talk again when Joshua called from the couch.

"Minghao are you ready to go?"

Junhui lets out an audible sigh. He's not upset that Joshua had cut their conversation short. It is getting late after all. He's just sad that this is over. He was feeling too giddy talking to the younger that it slipped his mind that this night will eventually come to an end.

"Yeah. We're done cleaning up here." Minghao answers.

Junhui clears his throat, getting Minghao's attention.

"Uhmm.. just wondering.. if.. if maybe you'd give me your number?" He asked.

Minghao looks at him for a few seconds and he thought maybe he messed up. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have asked for it. But Minghao smiled a bit and held out his hand.

It took Junhui a beat to realize he was asking for his phone. Junhui took it out of his pocket so fast it slipped off his hand but thank God for his fast reflexes he caught it before it hits the hardwood floor.

Minghao giggles at the body gag. _God why does he have to be this adorable?_ He thinks as the younger saves his number on Junhui's phone.

"Uhhh.. Junhui ğe.." Junhui turns to look at him. Minghao avoided his eyes as he said "if the couch is too uncomfortable, let me know? I have a bigger couch in my dorm."

And with that, Minghao grabs his stuff sitting on the floor by the door, said their goodbyes to his hyungs and both he and Joshua are gone.

Junhui didn't do anything with Minghao's number for two days. He also didn't go see Minghao for two days.

He's back in his own dorm under the disguise of course, of his heating system getting all fixed up.

He's been wanting to see Minghao but he doesn't know why after that night that they actually had a decent, mature talk, he suddenly felt nervous at the thought of talking to him again. Of seeing him again.

Even Jihoon had to ask. "Did something happen between you and Minghao?"

Junhui was doing his term paper in his dorm when Jihoon knocked on his door. He needed a different place to study that is not the library (because students tend to approach him with questions even when he's not on duty) or his dorm (Hoshi is very distracting).

Junhui looks up with a confused look in his eyes. "What could possibly happen between us?"

"You didn't go see him for two days."

"..."

Jihoon clicks his tongue. "Dude, you went from basically stalking to MIA of course Minghao is bound to ask."

"What?" he asked, he can't believe what he's hearing. Minghao's asking about him?

Jihoon shrugs. "So what happened? He said you even asked for his number but you never sent him anything."

Junhui is ecstatic. He never planned this but it somehow worked on his favor. Minghao, who at one point frowned at just the sight of him is now looking for him. The butterflies in his stomach are going wild and he couldn't help the smile that might end up splitting his face in half if he doesn't stop.

Jihoon snorts. "How many days has it been? Since you guys met? 2 weeks?"

Junhui counts in his head. "Almost three weeks."

Jihoon puts his pen down and folded his hands together on top of his notes. "Do you still like him? Or are you over it?"

Junhui looks his friend in the eyes. He doesn't know why the atmosphere is now heavier than a minute before.

"I don't understand what you mean." He simply answers.

The smaller guy sighs. "You know, I wanted you to be serious about Hao. I know at first I didn't want you even near him. But I've never seen you work so hard for anybody's approval before.."

Junhui shifts on his seat, feeling conscious all of a sudden.

"You haven't been on a date for the three weeks you've known him. You haven't even mentioned any other names that is not Minghao's. You're more focused. You're a lot more bearable to be around with. You're not checking yourself out in the mirror every half hour. You've changed and I don't know if you even noticed it." Jihoon waits a couple of seconds for Junhui to say something. When he didn't, Jihoon picked up his pen again and continued where he have left off. He'll let what he said to Junhui sink in.

That night, Junhui couldn't sleep. Just how many sleepless nights has he had after meeting Minghao exactly?

He reaches for his phone sitting on his night stand and opens the message box. He thinks about what he's gonna say. He checks the top corner of his screen. It's 23:38. He could be sleeping by now.

Hi Haohao. Junhui here. Are you up? 

11/11/2019 23:40

His eyes grew wide when he saw a small check appears next to his message and sees dots on the bottom of the screen, an indication that Minghao is typing a response.

Junhui ğe. It's late. What are you still doing up?

11/11/2019 23:41

Junhui smiles like a fool. It's funny how a simple txt could make his heart skip a beat.

I can't sleep. Why are you still up? 

11/11/2019 23:41

We just got home. We met a couple of our friends for dinner.

11/11/2019 23:42

_We_. Right. Joshua.

Glad you finally decided to txt me. I was wondering what you were planning to do with my number when you asked for it but never messaged.

11/11/2019 23:43

This put a little smile on his face

Jihoon said you were looking for me so I messaged you. 

11/11/2019 23:44

That should be good enough a reason to text him this late, right? He sees dots appear and disappear several times and he wonders what's taking so long to reply. He reads his last message and weighs if it's too embarrassing for Minghao to acknowledge. If that's the reason Minghao's taking long to answer.

I planned to message you sooner but..i don't know.. i didn't want to seem too eager? 

11/11/2019 23:46

He breathes a sigh of relief when the dots started appearing again.

Too eager? 

11/11/2019 23:46

_That was fast._

You know what I mean. Don't make me say it 🙄

11/11/2019 23:47

I'm not really sure what you mean but okay.

11/11/2019 23:48

Seriously? You're really gonna make me say it arent you?😒 

11/11/2019 23:49

Say what exactly? 

11/11/2019 23:50

Junhui groans in frustration. _Is he serious? I thought I was being too obvious! Even he pointed it out a few times!_

Fine. I didn't want to seem too eager to talk to you again. 

11/11/2019 23:51

He sees the same small check appear on the side of his message but there were no dots after that.

Haohao are you still there? 

11/11/2019 23:54

Did you fall asleep? 😴😴 

11/11/2019 23:57

Good night Haohao. I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams 😘😘 

12/11/2019 00:08

Junhui sees Minghao behind the counter as usual, greeting customers with that perfect smile. The same smile greets him when it's his turn.

"Good morning Junhui ğe. Are you ready to order?" He asked, smile not leaving his beautiful face.

Junhui lost his bearings for a second, not knowing what to do.

"Junhui ğe? You okay?" Minghao asks, smile reducing a bit.

"Uhhh.. yeah.." he clears his throat, looking at the menu. He's been here so many times and he chose this time to not know what to say all of a sudden.

"Would you like me to recommend you something?" Minghao offers with a smile.

Junhui blinks, then nods his head.

"You're Chinese so you must like tea too. How about a Blackberry Mint Tea? How does that sound?" Minghao asks with an expectant smile.

"Would you drink that." Junhui finds his voice as he smiles back.

"Any time of the day."

"I'll have that then."

"Would you like it hot or iced?"

"How would you have it?" Minghao giggles.

"Iced then." Junhui hands him his card as Minghao rings his order. He just looks at the boy in front of him until he's handed his card back with the receipt.

He sat at a corner booth this time. There are only a few other patrons and Junhui finds himself thinking about how a few weeks ago, he's never set foot in the cafe. How a few weeks ago, he liked getting all the attention even without doing anything. How in just a few week's time, he's turned into someone he never thought he'd be. All because of one person.

And that one person slides into his booth with a tray of drinks and two small plates of teacakes. Minghao pushes his order and a plate of the the teacakes in front of him.

"I don't remember ordering this." Junhui smiles at the food in front of him.

"That's because you didn't. Duh." Minghao rolls his eye fondly.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you. It's my break."

Junhui shakes his head so fast he could snap his own neck. "Not at all! I'm.. I'm glad you decided to join me." Junhui smiles bashfully.

"Oh my God are you blushing Junhui ğe?" Minghao teases with a smirk. He then laughs when Junhui turns a shade of darker red.

Junhui hides his face behind his hands.

"Stop teasing me Haohao. This is really embarrassing."

Minghao snorts. Amused. "Wow. I didn't know you have it in you. What happened to the confident Junhui I met the first time?"

 _Oh wow he's enjoying this._ Junhui thinks to himself. It's funny how the tables have turned.

"Try the teacakes. They're new on the menu. I think you'll like it." Minghao smiles expectantly as he slices a piece of the teacake with the fork and offers it to the older. Junhui takes the fork and brings the slice into his mouth.

"Wow this is really good." Junhui praises. "It's a perfect pair for the drink." He adds after he takes a sip of his iced drink.

Minghao takes a sip of his own and feeds himself a bite. "Glad you think so too." He said afterwards.

They sat there for thirty minutes just talking about random stuff: school, their families (Minghao is an only child, Jun has a younger brother), what they miss about China, when they plan to visit their families ("Winter break" they said at the same time, Junhui makes mental note to talk more about that at a later time).

When it's ten minutes til Minghao needs to go back to work, Junhui takes out a couple of tickets from his bag and showed it to Minghao.

"My friend got tickets to this Christmas lights show two weeks from now but something came up and he couldn't go anymore. He gave me the tickets and I'm just wondering if maybe you'd want to go with me?"

Minghao doesn't think he's heard Junhui speak that way before. He spoke so soft it was like he's almost worried people are gonna hear what he's saying.

"Junhui ğe what's up with you? Why are you so shy all of a sudden?" He couldn't help but ask.

Junhui blushed for the 100th time.

Minghao leans back and crosses his arms across his chest. "You don't expect me to change my mind about dinner if you're acting like that now, do you?" He asks, a playful smile on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @haoships on twt


	5. I Am Running To Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to an end. I'm sad I'm saying goodbye to this baby, this is the AU I feel most proud of. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. I had so much fun writing this and I'm happy to know that some of you enjoyed reading this just as much. Hoping I can keep that up with this last chapter. 
> 
> The song mentioned in this chapter is by Se7en - When I can't sing. Give it a listen. Highly recommend.
> 
> ⭐⭐⭐  
> Im sorry for any lapses and inconsistencies if any. English is not my first language.

Junhui finds Jihoon and Hoshi already waiting for him at the gazebo leaning close to each other whispering and smiling like the love sick couple that they are. Jihoon sees him coming and waves at him.

"I don't see why I have to join you guys for dinner." Jihoon throws him a disapproving look.

"Will you stop being a whiny baby already? It's Josh's last night here so we're all going to dinner."

Junhui groans. "Well it's not like we were all chummies while he was here." Hoshi chuckles but halts when Jihoon glared at him.

"Well he asked for you to come and you're coming! End of conversation."

Minghao and Joshua were already waiting at the samgyupsal place when the other three arrived. They were escorted to their 6-seater table and Junhui was surprised when Joshua took the seat next to the couple.

Joshua pretended not to notice the eyes on him as he busies himself with the menu pointing at the things he wants to eat.

Junhui mostly observes as the group chatters. How they have this group dynamics that Junhui can only wish he was a part of. They finish each other's sentences, they share inside jokes, they laugh on cue. They prepare wraps for each other and Junhui really finds that expected and sweet.

What he was not expecting though is when Minghao tapped on his shoulder and pushes a wrap towards his face.

"Eat lots." The younger said as he pushes the wrap into Junhui's mouth.

Junhui feels heat crawl up to his face to the tip of his ears. He feels his face burns when he sees all other three pairs of eyes looking at them.

"Aigoo. Haohao's turning soft on you. You must like that a lot." Hoshi teases good-naturedly.

Minghao throws a tiny piece of lettuce in Hoshi's general direction. "Shut up hyung."

Junhui notices the tips of Minghao's cute ears turning red too and he couldn't help the fondness in his chest.

Junhui leans in and whispers in Minghao's ear in Chinese "You're really cute when you blush like that, you know that?" Minghao turns to look at Junhui, smiling shyly as he lightly shoves the elder earning him a light cackle.

"Hey hey hey stop being cute!" Hoshi squeals.

Junhui looks around only to see fond smiles on everybody's faces, including Joshua's and he couldn't help but smile himself.

Dinner wasn't awkward as Junhui initially thought it would be. There was no staring contests with Joshua, no bickering over nothing, the food was great, and the company even better.

Junhui finds himself naturally joining the conversation and felt really good when Joshua poured him a refill of his beer and again he thinks, _I_ _could get used to this_.

They were walking back with Jihoon and Hoshi walking a few steps ahead of them.

Junhui finds himself walking in between Minghao and Joshua and those two didn't seem to mind.

"So when are you coming back for a visit?" Junhui surprises himself when he asked the question.

Junhui did not see the surprise in Minghao's face at the question but did not miss the look on Joshua's.

Joshua smiles a bit.

"I don't know man. Who knows really?" Junhui only hums in acknowledgement.

"Hey, I didn't get to apologize on the first day. I was an ass.."

Joshua laughs lightly. "I guess I was too.. sorry about that too."

Both turned to look at Minghao when they hear him giggle. Minghao waves them off. "I just think you guys are cute like that."

Joshua rolls his eyes and grabbed Minghao in a headlock.

"Shut up you little stick" Junhui watches as the two playfully shove at each other, laughing. Joshua catches his eyes and smiles at him.

"This stick figure over here better have gained some the next time I see you guys." He warns.

"Maybe if I have better friends to feed me I will gain some." Minghao retorts playfully.

"Don't worry, I'll have that covered." Junhui tells Joshua.

"I'll take your word for it." Joshua playfully hits Junhui's shoulder before he jogs up to the couple walking ahead of them, leaving him with Minghao.

"Since when did you guys become buddy buddy?" Minghao asks smiling, resuming their walk. Junhui shrugs.

"He's not so bad." Minghao chuckles.

They were quiet for a minute before Junhui speaks up again.

"So.. about that ticket I was telling you about the other day? Have you thought about it?" Minghao turns his head to look at him.

Junhui took this time to appreciate what a sight Minghao was. He can still see every detail of Minghao's face even under the low lights of the street lamps. He also takes in how Minghao looks so cute wearing his oversized fluffy sweater, fitted jeans and a long coat over it.

They looked at each other like that for a while before Minghao looks away.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" Minghao asks, looking straight ahead.

"Hmm.. for making you feel uncomfortable? I don't know exactly." Minghao snorts.

"I know I'm not one with a good reputation..and believe me I know how much of an inconvenience that is now..but..." he trails off not knowing how to continue with what he is saying.

Being with Minghao like this has rendered him speechless so many times he doesn't know why he even bothers. He's mostly just really embarrassing himself at this point.

"But what?" Minghao urges him to continue what he's saying. Junhui takes a deep slow breath.

"I.. I don't know if..if you believe me..b-but.. but I really do like you.. like.. e-even more now than when w-we first met.." Junhui feels his heartbeat in his ears as he nibbles on his bottom lip. He's too nervous to say more. He tries to remember the time when he's not a stuttering mess and it felt lightyears away now.

He turns his head to the side a little to look at Minghao and he sees him smile a little. That helped calm himself a bit.

"Honestly, I didn't believe it at first. I thought you were just playing your game." Minghao admits. Junhui can only nod his head in understanding.

"But you seemed different from what I've been hearing about you.. so.. i guess I didn't know what to think?" Hearing Minghao now, Junhui thinks Minghao still feels the same. Confused. Unsure. And he is hell bent on showing Minghao that as much as those words about him are all true, Minghao did something in him that he still doesn't have any words for.

It's been a full week since Joshua left. The whole gang went to see him off when Junhui volunteered to drive him to the airport. Junhui's breath got caught on his throat when Minghao stepped out of the villa wearing an all black ensemble and a light brown trench coat. He swears Minghao looked like a God if he's ever seen one.

He found Minghao in the library already immersed in his reading. It's the week before the winter break, which also means exam week. He gently pulls out the chair next to Minghao so as not to startle him.

"Hey." He whispers when Minghao turns to look at him.

"Hey yourself." Junhui thinks he will never get used to this smile.

They were quiet for an hour, studying when Junhui stands up. Minghao throws him a questioning look.

"I'm just gonna grab something to drink. You want anything?"he asks.

Minghao shakes his head and reached for his bottle of water and showed it to Junhui. The older smiles before he leaves.

Junhui was walking back to their table, assorted bottle of drinks on hand when he sees a guy sitting on the other side of Minghao talking to him. He doesn't like the way the guy is leaning close to Minghao as they giggle about something this new guy said.

When Junhui was just a few steps away from their table, the guy stood up and left but not before giving Minghao's shoulder a light squeeze.

Junhui felt something in his chest and it's not a nice feeling. He pulls out his chair and sat quietly. He lined up the drinks on the table and went straight into studying.

"Wow. You that thirsty?" Minghao says in a hushed whisper, smiling at the older. Junhui forces a smile on his own face and just says

"Well I'm not planning on going back to the vending machines anytime today."

Junhui did his best to ignore everything and just focus on what he's reading. He was successful to some extent but slowly swerved to the thought of the other guy Minghao was talking to earlier.

"Junhui ğe are you okay?" Minghao asked, putting a hand on Junhui's shoulder. "You're zoning out.. are you feeling okay?"

Junhui just looks at the younger, searching his eyes for something.

Minghao looks back at him, smiling softly. Junhui wasn't ready when Minghao lifted his hand off the elder's shoulder and brought it to his face to brush his fringe to the side.

"You okay ğe?" He repeats. Junhui reaches for the hand and squeezes it. "Yeah. I'm okay." He whispers.

After three more hours of studying, the pair decided it's time for dinner. Jihoon and Hoshi took a raincheck when they asked if they wanted to join them.

The Chinese pair decided on dimsum for quick dinner. Junhui is still terribly quiet during dinner and it's making Minghao a bit anxious. He's asked several times if he's okay and all he gets for an answer is "Yeah, I'm fine." Minghao would have believed him if he didn't notice the absence of the natural spark that is usually in the older's eyes.

When Junhui offered to walk him home as usual, he didn't resist. He wants to know what's troubling Junhui.

"I know something's bothering you ğeğe. Why won't you tell me? You were okay when you met me at the library then you had a complete mood change.." Minghao says carefully, not knowing if it's his place to ask.

Junhui sighs but did not say anything right away. They kept walking. Minghao was starting to give up trying when Junhui finally speaks up.

"Hao, what do you think of me?" Junhui asks, looking at his feet as they walk.

"That's a vague question ğe, don't you think?" Junhui takes another breath.

Minghao was now busy watching his own steps that he didn't realize Junhui is no longer in step with his. He was about to turn around to check on Junhui when he feels strong hands on his shoulder, stopping him from making that turn.

"Wait. Don't move. Please. Just.. just.. don't move."

Minghao froze in his place. He doesn't know what's going on but the tone in Junhui's voice is enough to make him pliant to his request. A tone in his voice that he has not heard from the older before. Something akin to pleading, a desperate request.

He hears Junhui take a couple of steps back from him before he speaks again.

"I like you so much"

Minghao tenses.

"I saw you talking to that guy earlier and I don't know what I felt. I saw you whispering and laughing and.. I don't.. I didn't know what to feel. I want to be the guy that does that to you.. make you laugh.. I.."

Minghao makes a move of turning to face him but Junhui was quick to hold him in place.

"Please. Just. Stay right there. I've been holding everything in for a while now and I don't think I can say what I want to say if you look at me. I get tongue tied, I lose my train of thoughts. I get so lost in your eyes. Please. Stay right there."

Mighao takes a deep breath. His heart is racing. He feels warm all over. He's confused. He knows he likes spending time with Junhui. He likes how Junhui acts as if the stares they're getting when they're together doesn't bother him. Junhui really makes him feel special in more ways than he can imagine. He likes knowing that Junhui is a different man now and that he has something to do with it one way or another. But he still doesn't know what he wants.

"I don't want to pressure you into saying or doing anything you don't want. And I am so sorry if I made this awkward by saying all that. I just.. I felt like I am going to explode if I hold it in any longer."

"Ğe you don't have to say sorry. Please. It's fine." Minghao answers.

He hears Junhui sniffle and he isn't sure if it's just the cold weather anymore.

"You have time Hao. If you need a day to think about it, I'll give you two. If you need a week, I'll give you two. If you need a month, I'll give you two. I'll wait Hao. I'll wait til you're ready to tell me how you feel about me."

Minghao hears Junhui take a few steps but he didn't turn until the steps are gone.

The exam week gave both the Chinese male an excuse to take time apart.

Junhui would send the younger a text message every now and then reminding him to eat and wish him luck on his exams. Junhui would smile when he sees the younger do the same.

Sometimes when Junhui misses him too much, he'll send Minghao a selfie and ask for one in return. The younger would always deny him the request saying he never asked for the picture in the first place, but would give in and send him a selfie when he acts all sulky. He's happy to know he has that effect on Minghao now.

Junhui stood leaning against the wall waiting when Minghao came out. The younger has just ended his shift at the cafe and was surprised to see Junhui there.

"Have you been waiting long?" He asked as soon as he found his voice.

It's been six days since they last saw each other. Junhui couldn't help the big smile on his face when he saw Minghao. He missed him so much.

"Nah.. just got here too." Minghao smiles at him and they started to walk. Minghao looks adorable all bundled up in his gray wool jacket holding his cup of what Junhui is sure is hot green tea.

"I didn't expect to see you today." Minghao says after a few minutes of silence between them. "You should have told me you were coming. You know you didn't have to wait outside for me. Now you're all cold."

Junhui smiles at the affection Minghao's been showing him. "I'm okay.. really. Nothing to worry about." He assures the younger.

Minghao takes his hand and pushes the warm cup into it. "Have a drink. That should warm you up a little."

Junhui looks at Minghao, then at the cup. "This is yours tho.."

Minghao shrugs. "It's okay. We can share." Junhui looks at the cup for a couple of seconds before bringing it to his lips. He feels the steam through the little opening on the lid and smiles before taking a sip.

"It's good huh? Got you warmed up a little?" Minghao asked, smiling. Junhui nods his head, handing the cup back to it's owner.

"Do you have any plans today?" Junhui asked. It's 3pm and now that school is on break, he hopes to spend more time with the other.

Minghao only shook his head. They both know Jihoon and Hoshi's already gone home to Hoshi's as soon as their last exams are over. And with their own homes an ocean away, there really isn't much to do.

"I still have those tickets if you want to check it out next week?" Junhui's a little desperate to find a conversation starter and that's all he could come up with.

"Yeah I'd like that."

Minghao surprises him with an answer. He's asked the younger about it a few times before but he never got an answer that he was staring to think Minghao didn't want to do it, but then again...

With no planned place to go, Junhui suggested they go to his place and he'll cook something up for then for dinner.

The promise of home cooked Chinese food was enough for Minghao to agree to the whole thing.

They passed by the Chinese store to buy all the stuff they need for Sichuan pork and stir fried veggies.

Junhui was glad he left the heater on before he went out to see Minghao. The relief on Minghao's face as soon as they entered Junhui's dorm was enough to put another smile on his face.

"Here, I'll take your coat." Junhui offers as he helps Minghao shrug it off. Minghao looks around the room and smiles when he sees how clean and organized everything is.

Junhui's dorm is pretty big for a single occupant. With a little kitchen and a small kitchen island that serves as his dining table too. Minghao assumes the two closed doors are Junhui's bedroom and the bathroom.

"Did you plan this?" Minghao lifts an eyebrow. Junhui blinks.

"Did I plan what?"

"This. Take me here, cook dinner." He asks pulling out a stool so he could sit.

Junhui takes the plastic bag of groceries to the countertop so he can start with his preparations.

"Not at all. I wasn't planning on taking you here before I left, at least."

Minghao stood up and walked next to him. He took out the vegetables from the plastic bag and started washing them in the sink.

Junhui turns on the speaker and started fumbling on his phone. A soft playing of piano dances in the air before words starts flowing in.

_naega modeungeol irheodo nae ingiga tteoreojyeodo deo isang norael mothago dareun jigeobeul gajyeodo naraneun iyumaneuro nal gyesok saranghae jul su ittni_

Junhui does his best to focus on the task at hand. He's gonna cook and feed Minghao and this feels so domestic he wants to melt into a puddle of goo.

He distracts the thought by singing along the song. He stops singing when he feels eyes on him. He looks to his side and sees Minghao staring.

"What?" Junhui asks, smile slowly creeping up his face.

Minghao breaks eye contact and tries to refocus on cutting up the veggies.

"Nothing.. I'm just surprised you sing.." he mumbles. " You're a pretty good singer."

Junhui blushes at the compliment. Another first since he met Minghao. Junhui used to thrive on compliments. He used to love it. Now it just leaves him speechless and a blushing mess especially if it comes from the Chinese boy standing beside him.

Minghao playfully pinches the tip of Junhui's ears and he didn't need to see it to know it's gone crazy red again.

Junhui pushes Minghao slowly to sit once he's done cutting up the veggies. "I'll take care of the rest."

Junhui gave Minghao free reign on his phone so he can choose songs he wants to hear. They stayed like that for 10 minutes when Minghao announces he's getting bored and suggested they play a game instead.

Junhui snorts. "What game do you have in mind?" Minghao thinks.

"Twenty questions." Junhui hums as he seasons his meat.

"Okay.. Is it a place?"

Minghao shakes his head. "Nope."

"A thing?"

"Nope." "

A person?"

"Yes."

Junhui nods. "A celebrity?"

"That's vague." ( _Everybody knows you.)_

Junhui scoffs. "Do you know how to actually play this game?"

"Ask the right questions then!" Minghao retorts giggling.

Junhui groans. "Is he a local?"

"Vague." ( _You're not really from here too.)_ Junhui rolls his eyes at the younger. "I'm not playing this anymore." Minghao cackles. "Oh come on! Try again!" Junhui looks at him squinting his eyes, thinking.

"Is it a man?" "Yes. Very!" Junhui snorts.

"Is he popular?" " Yes! Very! Great job ğe you're on a roll!"

"Is he someone you know personally?" Minghao smiles that crooked smile of his showing a portion of his lower straight teeth. "Yes."

"It is someone I know too?" "Vague." ( _You said it yourself, you don't know yourself anymore, so many changes)_

Junhui rolls his eyes as he lets out another scoff.

"I've never played this game before and have 'vague' as an answer."he points out.

"Again, ask the right questions! You'll know why I said those when you guess it right." Minghao defends.

Junhui stirs the pot thinking what he could ask next.

"How many questions do I have left?"

"Eight."

"I couldn't have already asked you twelve questions! Stop scamming me!" Minghao just laughs at him.

 _Oh my God. Have mercy on my soul. I think I'm coming down with a_ stroke _._

Junhui clicks his tongue. "Is he a career person?" "No."

"A kid?" "Debatable." Junhui throws him a dirty look before he relents.

"No. Not a kid. Six questions left ." Junhui glares at him and was only answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Is he a student?" "Yes!"

"A uni student?" "Yes! Now we're getting somewhere!"

"Does he go to our uni?" "Yes!"

"Hoshi?" " No."

"Jihoon?" "No."

Junhui's smile disappears before he asks his last question. "That guy in the library?" Minghao smiles nodding his head. "Yes."

Junhui lets out an audible sigh before taking a spoon and tasting his Sichuan pork. Now it just tastes bland to him.

He pulls Minghao off his seat and brings the spoon to his mouth so he can try it and see what needs to be adjusted.

Minghao smiles as he takes the spoon out if his mouth. "This is perfect ğe." Minghao moves to set the table while Junhui finishes his stir fried veggies.

When everything's done and all set, they both sat down and got ready to eat.

Junhui serves Minghao on his plate.

He doesn't notice the younger looking fondly at him.

"Junhui ğe, what now?" Minghao asks when he noticed Junhui's change in mood.

Junhui clicks his tongue, seemingly annoyed. The younger could only raise his eyebrows.

"I can't believe you're here with me but you're thinking about another guy." He mumbles.

Minghao's eyes doubled in size. "What did you say?"

Junhui pins him with an annoyed look. Something Minghao is seeing for the first time.

"I get it. You don't like me the same way, I get it. I just wish you'd told me that straight to my face. I'd prefer that anytime over playing a stupid game of twenty questions just so you could tell me you don't feel the same."

Minghao sat there, mouth agape like a fish out of water for a few moments digesting what Junhui said.

"What are you talking about?" He finally asks when he found his voice again.

Junhui sighs, his shoulders sag, tears threatening to escape from his eyes. He doesn't know what to say now. All he can do is look at Minghao's face and swallow the lump building on his throat.

Minghao reaches for Junhui's hand and squeezed it.

"Ask me another question." Junhui shakes his head.

"I don't know what else to ask you Hao. I can't think right now."

Minghao gave his hand another squeeze."Of course you can ğe. Ask the me another question. This time, ask the right question."

Junhui looks straight into Minghao's eyes. Searching.

"Why can't you like me?" Junhui asked, unable to stop the tears anymore.

Minghao shakes his head, "Wrong question ğe. Try again."

Junhui squeezes his eyes shut. He feels Minghao's fingers wiping his tears away. "Why are you even crying?" The younger asks, frustration laced in his voice.

Junhui sniffles. "Why can't it be me?"

Minghao pulls him into a tight hug,he feels himself melt into the younger's arms. He starts to sob, unable to control his emotions now. Minghao rubs his back in comfort.

"I don't know what you're thinking right now ğe. But I can tell you whatever it is, it's wrong. It's not true. Stop crying please?"

Junhui sniffles as he tries to calm himself down.

Minghao pulls away from the elder and looks him in the eyes.

"Wen Junhui. Ask me the question again. Ask me the same question you asked me the last time we saw each other. When you walked me to the dorm. When you wouldn't let me face you because you're a hot mess."

Junhui's eyes start to dry up. His brain is sending him mixed signals. He's confused but he couldn't help but feel hope rise up in his chest.

"Minghao.." he swallows another lump in his throat and with his head low he asks. " what do you think of me?"

Minghao lifts his chin up so he could look in his eyes.

"I think you're a great guy. I think you're everything I could ever ask for and more. I think I can finally say now that I think I like you.. no.. I _know_ I like you.. and I think I am ready for whatever you want because I think I want the same..."

Junhui did not waste another second. He closes the distance between them and smiles when he feels Minghao's soft lips against his.

The kiss was chaste but it was perfect.

Junhui holds Minghao's hand while his other hand rests on the steering wheel of his borrowed car. They're on the way to the Christmas lights show that Junhui was so excited about.

"Joshua hyung said 'Hi' and that he'll see us after Christmas."

Junhui hums in acknowledgement as he releases Minghao's hand so he could properly park the car.

"I still don't know how it happened but I'm glad you're friends now. I will not be able to stand you guys bickering all the time."

Junhui chuckles as he takes his seatbelt off and got off the car. He runs to Minghao's side if the car and held it open for his boyfriend.

"Oh! Remind me to buy Jihoon an extra special Christmas gift. I owe him big time!" Junhui says before wrapping his arm over his boyfriend's shoulder and pulling him in for a kiss.

**EPILOGUE**

Junhui looks at the guy sitting across him. They're both waiting on who would speak first. Junhui wants to say something, to shake off the awkwardness especially knowing how much this person matters to a certain boy.

"Thanks for agreeing to see me." Joshua finally starts as he takes a sip of his coffee. It took everything for Junhui not to cringe at the sight.

"No problem. I didn't have anything better to do anyway."

Joshua squints his eyes at him. "Well, you could be at the cafe.. I'm sure you'd prefer that.."

Junhui's lips pulled up to a smirk. "It's not everyday someone asks to talk to me in private."

"That's not what I heard, but okay.."

Junhui taps his foot on the floor. He's anxious, he's jittery, and he thinks he knows where this conversation is going but he has to be patient and let Joshua take his time.

"I'll be going back tomorrow and I just really want to talk to you before I do that. You know.. man to man.."

Junhui leans in the table as he takes a sip of his tea, nodding, urging Joshua to continue what he's saying.

"I want to say I'm worried about Minghao. He's never been with anybody before and he's too good for anybody. I'm worried that he'll.."

Joshua didn't get to finish what he was gonna say.

"There really is no need to worry about." Junhui cuts him off.

"Are you saying you're gonna take care of him?" Joshua asks.

Junhui shakes his head almost instantaneously it didn't sit right with Joshua who Junhui sees clench his jaw. A clear indication of getting annoyed.

"I don't need to take care of him. He can clearly take care of himself." Junhui sees Joshua relax a little

"Minghao is a strong independent guy. I've never met anyone like him. In fact he intimidates me more than Jihoon does if I'm being honest.."

Joshua snorts at that. Junhui smiles at him.

"Do you know what he got from me on the very first day I met him?" Junhui asks.

Joshua raises a brow. "Dirty stalking eyes?"

Junhui rolls his eyes. "Have you seen your best friend??"

Joshua chuckles this time. Junhui starts to really feel relaxed. _He's not so bad after all._ He thinks.

"But seriously.. he got my respect man. I don't know how to say this without being a complete narcissist.." Joshua raised his brow again at this, "but do you know how many times he rejected me in just one day? More times that I could count in one hand." Junhui explains shaking his head, seemingly still unable to believe and accept that it did happen.

The slightly older male scoff. "Bet you didn’t expect that, did you?"

Jun's lips pull up to a smirk. "Have you seen me?"

Joshua couldn't help the amused laugh that escaped his mouth. "Wow you really think you're all that huh?"

Junhui laughs shaking his head. "Not my fault people's words got into my head."

Junhui takes another sip of his drink.

"But seriously.. I have never met someone as headstrong as he is. Do you know what I had to go through just so he would give me even the tinniest bit of attention?" Junhui's eyes widens as if still in disbelief himself.

Joshua smiles fondly at the thought, nodding his head.

"Actually I do. Jihoon told me."

"I bet he did."

"Let me tell you something.."

Junhui leans in a little, encouraging Joshua to go on.

"I only trust one person when it comes to Minghao.. well.. two now, by extension.."

"Jihoon?"

"Yes. If there's anything I really know about that guy is his love for Minghao. He looks after him like he would his younger brother if he has one. He's also not afraid to smack the living sense out of his head if he has to."

Junhui's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. _Why is he telling me this?_ He asks himself.

"And he trusts you."

Junhui's eyes grew so wide Joshua would have found it funny had this been a different situation.

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"Oh you know.." Joshua shrugs. "Everything. Apparently there are two Wen Junhui's." Junhui raised his eyebrow, waiting. "Pre Minghao and post Minghao. And I got a detailed introduction to both.. more on the Pre Minghao of course since this post Minghao Junhui is fairly new to him too."

Junhui leans back, unsure what to say to that.

"If Jihoon says he trusts you, then I don't see any reason why I can't do the same.."

Junhui couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face. Joshua did the same.

"Thank you.." Junhui starts. "for trusting me. Now, I'm not gonna start promising you things I might not be able to keep but I will let you know that I will do everything I can not to hurt him or make him cry.. I have never felt this strongly about anyone.. I just really want to make him happy.. I really hope I get the chance to do that."

Joshua nods his head, a little smile on his lips.

"I'm counting on it." He says.

"I'll have to warn you though.. you hurt him, and he comes running to me crying, you're never getting him back."

Junhui nods his head in acknowledgement knowing to himself that making Minghao cry is the very last thing he'd want to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I had the Epilogue written even before I was able to finish the actual chapter. The final chapter took so much time writing but it still felt rushed for some reason. Hopefully you guys think it's okay still. 
> 
> I'm about to post this and I'm feeling all kinds and levels of anxious. I really hope this last chaoter did not kill the vibe of the whole story. 🤞🤞🤞🤞
> 
> THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL!
> 
> See you on my next work 😊😊
> 
> STAY SAFE AND HEALTHY Y'ALL!
> 
> @haoships on twt if you want to scream at me about this

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^,
> 
> @haoships on twitter
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/haoships


End file.
